Castlevania VS
by omegasigma
Summary: this is a story of the Evil count dracula and death traveling threw dimesions think sliders, or kingdom hearts and travel to other cartoon and video games, dracula is annoyed at not being able to beat the belmonts, will he have luck in other worlds?


Disclaimer: do not own Castlevania, this is merely a crossover fan fic.

It was nearly eight years ago that a man by the name of Richter Belmont defeated the dark priest shaft and Dracula,

Their plan as usual failed, and Dracula was sent to the depts. of his castle, where Death would venture to find his comrade.

However, the Belmont's victory of the dark lord would not been possible without the help of the son of the Count, Alucard.

"But Dracula, you never come back this early, it's not been a centaury yet."

Death holding his scythe was talking into a vortex to Dracula in the netherworld.

"True my old friend, but we need a new strategy, The Belmont's with that whip shall defeat me again and again, and we need to

Also get back at my son, it is no thanks to him why we gained the world and lost."

The camera Shifts to Death, whom kills the camera man.

"Anyways master, I've got an idea, you too should be aware of this, alternate dimensions? What if were to have?

Castlevania appear in another era? Surely without vampires and what not, humans would be defenseless."

"Death, find me a suitable body, we're moving out!"

This is the epic tale of Death and Vlad Tepes Dracula.

Castlevania VS

"Barkeeper, send me another beer please."

Richter sat on a stool, his whip at his side, he felt he finally earned his vacation, since this was the 2nd time he had defeated Dracula.

"So Belmont, do you intend you lose all senses in this place?"

the tall white haired man was dressed as a nobleman, and Richter knew it was Alucard.

"I thought you were going into eternal sleep?"

"Something doesn't seem right, father's castle is still there, after the last Belmont i helped, it fell in on itself."

"I see"

Richter emptied his mug and slammed it on the counter. As he went to get up it was impossible for him now, he

had seriously gone over the legal driving limit, and was now spiraled out on the floor.

"Belmont's are such lightweights." Alucard smartly remarked as he sat down on a bar stool and got a drink.

Meanwhile at Castlevania

Death was performing the ritual on Dracula's remains and poured blood onto the bones, with a flash, Dracula was back among the living, technical living that is.

"Ah Death, are you ready, lets leave this filthy country and conquer worlds!"

"Yes master. lets" Death opened an interstellar vortex, and Dracula and Death went through it.

Spinning everywhere...it was like the spin cycle of the washing machine, Dracula's eyes were spinning.

"Death, how many tickets was this ride?"

"Free Sire."

"just get me out of this puke fest."

The vortex opened spewing both out. they appeared to be in the modern day, what at sight for them to behold.

"What have you done death, where are we? when are we?"

"My lord, we're umm, how humans say..." He scratched his skull for a head, "lost"

"Say what! at least this place doesn't look to bad, no vampire hunters."

Dracula had finished his words too soon as the world seemed to go monochromatic.

"What the hell? what is this?" Dracula roared. "Erm it appears the budgets been cut, this episode is in black and white now."

"Great, its like a bad episode of Pleasantville." Dracula sighed and leaned against a tree

Walking own the street was a human boy, he had a red ball cap and a big nose, which of course Vlad had to comment on.

"Hey death, i know where the same but look at the human"

The boy stopped in front of death before saying...

"Hiya Grim, can you help me with my homework?"

Death simply glanced at Dracula who looked at the boy, who looked at death.

"What is your business here?" Death bellowed looking scary and angry. "hehehehe, Come on Grim stop playing Dumb, We've got to go and do homework."

Dracula now annoyed stepped in front of death. "Now see here boy, I' am Vlad Tepes the third, Lord of the Vampires, king of darkness

I will not stand by and watch you make a mockery of us!"

"Umm if your a vampire, should you be asleep, its sunny out?"

"Crud..." With that Dracula glowed for a moment and turned to ash.

By now another human had caught up with the now apparent retarded boy. it looked like a girl, but Death couldn't tell it looked mad, well more like pissed off, The blonde hair and pink dress where un-nerving but the flower on the dress with that face was just plain creepy.

"Ohh, look Mandy, Grim got a new costume"

"No Billy, Grim is cleaning the house for me."

A sweat drop rolled down Death's head.

"Mortals, where in the cosmos is my master and I?

"You quiet, GRIM!" Mandy yelled, With a poof of smoke there stood another Grim Reaper.

"hey, we've got our own Grim's now! I want new grim, old Grim is crud"

Grim looked at death, eye sockets wide, "What is dat suppose dot be? a cheap Halloween Costume? its fake I tells ya, I'm the

real grim reaper!"

Death floated there for a moment thinking things through. "You shall regret those words!" he swept up Dracula's ashes. "We will meet again!" Death vanished.

"Grim, just who was that?" Mandy looked sternly at Grim, and Billy was chasing a squirrel barking at it.

"Umm, maybe he's part of a fan club dedicated to me? heh heh." Grim answered nervously.

"Never mind bonehead, lets just get this episode over with so I get paid."

later that night

Surely enough Dracula had made Castlevania appear near the out skirts of Endsville, as bad as it was the castle was more deformed in the realm than usual as if the being of chaos was afraid.

"What's wrong with it? why isn't it transforming to my Will, DEATH!" Dracula bellowed.

"Ah what is it you need my lord?" Death answered snickering at Dracula's expense.

"Its this world I tell you, its all goofed up, especially since there's another Reaper here, death lets take care of him now that this world is in eternal Darkness!"

"As you wish, shall we get the demon army ready?" Death was looking for a promotion perhaps.

Billy's house

Billy, Mandy and Grim where on the couch watching TV, it seemed they did it alto.

"Hey Grim ever get the feeling your about to be attacked by something menacing or stupid?" Billy asked,

"Erm, well, Sometimes Billy, your the biggest mistake I've found on the world, but I guess dis time, No."

There was a knock at the door, and Mandy went and answered it.

Apon opening the door it was a skeleton, holding a a zombie to knock on the door.

"Grim, did you let Billy use your scythe?" Mandy questioned with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Erm, no its been in me hands all day, why what's dis all about?"

Grim got up and looked and saw what was at the door, with a monkey like sound, he looked at Billy.

"Grim, if you were working all day, how could I or anyone used your scythe?" Billy said not trying to get Grim upset.

"You two shut up, looks like we have to save the Earth again, and not from Billy for once."

"For once Mandy, your right. Dis oughta be some fun." Grim said picking up Billy and dragging him to the door.

Surely enough, Death was out hanging out at Castlevania's clock tower, while the lord of the castle, was in the castle keep

at the highest point of Castlevania.

"_To think theres so many worlds, and I could rule them all, with no Belmonts to stop me, I'm invincible." _

He raised a blood filled champagne glass to his lips and then sat it back down after consuming some of the liquid.

The large doors creaked open, Dracula let a sweat drop roll, as the figure that entered was none other than Billy.

"Hey count Chocola..." "Dracula" "Yea Chocola, can I have some of your chocolate cereal?"

"What is Cereal? A miserable pile of secrets!" "No silly, its breakfast food"

If anything, Dracula hated to be wrong, and to be proven wrong my a lowly human.

"Enough talk, HAVE AT YOU!"

Following those lines Dracula teleport to the other side of the room, and opened his cape when...

"Just hold it right there you."

Dracula turned around to find Mandy. and she didn't look happy, but she did have a small grin on her face, which worried

the count even more.

"I can't say you didn't do a bad job at causing some chaos in Endsville, But know this. This is my town, and your on my turf."

"I like pie!"

Dracula seemed to stop and was more confused now than anything, he slumped back into his throne.

"Listen little girl, go bug someone who gives a damn, I'm out to destroy humanity."

Death appeared beside Dracula. And Billy tried to take his Scythe. "Shoo mortal!"

And Grim appeared behind Mandy.

"Isn't this nice, well then this world is already decaying beyond my grasp, now feel the true fury of Castlevania!"

Death made a vortex, And the Castle started to crumble.

"Billy, Mandy we've got to get outa here, dis place is gunna fall on top of us."

"Grim we're going after Dracula." Mandy Said jumping into the vortex after death and Dracula.

"Come on Stupid, erm I mean Billy."

The Castle Collapses just as grim gets in the vortex, And the remains phase out of Endsville.

"Where, hey Death, Where are we?" Dracula asked.

"Welcome human." a deeper raspy voice answered.

Dracula looked up at a pair of red glowing eyes. "And you are?"

"I am the Mighty Megatron of the decepticons!"

To be continued.


End file.
